Crónicas Medievales de un amor verdadero
by The Mysterious Fan Writer
Summary: En la época Medieval, en la región de Kanto, hubo una separación (sur y norte), el sur esta en crisis, necesita la ayuda de otra región, asi que se recurrira a una tradicional tradición: Una boda. El principe de Kanto del Sur, Ash Ketchum debera casarse con una princesa de cualquier región, pero el problema es que el no esta enamorado de ni una chica. ¿Qué pasara?
1. Capítulo 1

**Nota: Yo no soy dueño de Pokemon.**

**Buenas tardes usuarios de FanFiction, hoy y cada miércoles les traeré un nuevo episodio de esta nueva historia llamada "Crónicas Medievales de un verdadero amor", vamos a ver como le va a esta historia, por favor dejen reviews, si tienen una pregunta, si les gusto, bueno a empezar con la historia.**

**P.S: Habrán dos narradores: Omnisciente y protagonista**

_Capítulo I: El príncipe, la joven y la futura boda_

_Han habido muchas historias durante toda la historia de distintos géneros: Aventuras, acción, y amor o romance (principalmente). Estos géneros forman parte de esta historia, que se dio hace miles de años atrás, en el Época Medieval, en donde habían muchas regiones, una de ellas llamada Kanto tuvo un conflictos unos años atrás, lo que llevó a esa región a separarse en dos reinos. Kanto del Sur, y Kanto del Norte. _

_Y la separación llevó a la región del Sur a una etapa de depresión, mientras que el Norte quedo beneficiada. Entonces los del sur trataron de unificarse con los del norte, pero ellos se negaron, ya que creían que iban a perder su etapa de gloria por los del sur. Sin saber que hacer, los del sur siguieron con una tradición que era usada siempre en esta clase de casos: Una boda. El heredero al trono debia casarse con una princesa de cualquier región (o viceversa: princesa con príncipe) y esto formaria una alianza entre esas 2 regiones, ambas se ayudarian mutuamente. Y esta tradición siempre que se daba, terminaba en conflictos, corazones rotos, e incluso con las princesas como los príncipes que habían tenido que pasar por esto, se negaban a casarse, si no fuera por amor verdadero. Lamentablemente, la mayoría de veces ellos terminaban casados no por amor, porque eran obligados... _

_Y en esta historia el príncipe de Kanto del Sur, Ash Ketchum (15 años) tendrá que casarse para salvar a su pueblo, pasaran muchas cosas que alteraran lo que debio pasar (la boda). ¿Y el joven Ash escogera a la chica indicada?..._

_Era una tarde tranquila (ya estaba por caer la noche) en la región de Kanto del Sur, a pesar de estar viviendo en una gran depresión los pueblerinos, para la realeza cada día era el mismo de siempre, ellos no eran afectados por la depresión, ellos gozaban de los impuestos que cobraban mensualmente a los pobres habitantes; todos a excepción del joven príncipe de Kanto del Sur, Ash Ketchum, quien no se comportaba como un príncipe cualquiera, él cogia las ganancias y se las daba a los más necesitados, tambien les daba comida y muchas veces él mismo ayudaba a su pueblo con lo que podía. Su madre, la reina Delia Ketchum le habia prohibido constantemente a su hijo ser gentil con sus subditos, pero a pesar de eso él seguia siendo gentil. Este mismo día va a llegar una lluvia de noticias en Kanto del Sur. _

_En el pueblo, todos los habitantes y sus pokemones estaban trabajando, incluso los niños, ya que los impuestos habían aumentado un 25%, mientras ellos trabajaban, el príncipe Ash paseaba a ver a su pueblo, los habitantes lo respetaban mucho por su nobleza a comparación de otros príncipes, ellos le llamaban Ash, y no príncipe Ash (a petición de Ash). Mientras Ash paseaba por el pueblo, él se dio cuenta de que un niño pobre estaba en el suelo con mucha hambre, asi que Ash le dio algo de su comida._

"Ten pequeño es para tí"-le dijo Ash mientras le daba al niño una porción de pan.

"Gracias señor"-dijo el niño.

"Por favor, dime Ash"-dijo Ash.

"Gracias Ash"-dijo el niño alegre.

_Entonces, unos guardias reales se le acercaron a Ash..._

"Príncipe Ash, su madre la reina Delia necesita que vuelva al palacio, ella tiene una noticia urgente para usted"-dijo el guardia real.

"Ufffffff... OK ya voy"-dijo Ash, mientras se despedia del niño.

_En el castillo real, estaba adornado por completo de piedras preciosas de distintas regiones, con estatuas de antiguos reyes y reinas, junto a retratos de ellos mismos. Ahí la reina Delia sentada en el trono, esperaba impacientemente llegada de sus hijos..._

"Mi lady aquí esta el príncipe Ash"-dijo el guardia arrodillándose.

"Muy bien, ahora vete, tengo que hablar en privado con mi hijo"-dijo Delia.

"Sí mi reina"-dijo el guardia y otros más se retiraban.

"¿Ash que hicistes en el pueblo?"-preguntó Delia.

"Solo dí un paseo"-dijo Ash.

"Enserio, porque veo que tu atuendo tiene algunas migajas de pan"-dijo Delia. "¿Has estado denuevo siendo gentil con tus súbditos?"-preguntó.

"Pues... Esta bien sí le di algo de pan a un niño que lo necesitaba más que yo"-dijo Ash.

"Cuantas veces te he dicho que ser gentil con ellos te llevará a tu propia muerte. Recuerdas la historia del rey..."-dijo Delia pero fue interrumpida por Ash.

"Mamá basta con esas historias"-dijo Ash.

"Si sigues así, no estarás listo para ascender al trono de tu padre"-dijo Delia.

"Mamá yo sí ansio en convertirme en rey, pero quiero ser el rey que quiero ser, y no uno igual al que los anteriores"-dijo Ash.

"Tienes que ponerte como el alfa de una manada, debes mostrar tu poder para que ellos te respeten"-dijo Delia.

"Pués siendo gentil he ganado una buena fama"-dijo Ash.

"Ay mi hijo, cuando entenderás. En fin te tengo unas buenas noticias, dentro de unos días, vas a convertirte en rey"-dijo Delia.

"Enserio, que asombroso"-dijo Ash alegre.

"Exacto, porque te vas a casar con una princesa"-dijo Delia.

"Espera, ¿qué?"-dijo Ash sorprendido.

"Te vas a casar en unos días, y luego te convertiras en rey. No es asombroso"-dijo Delia.

"No, mamá, no lo es"-dijo Ash molesto.

"¿Cómo que nos es grandioso que te vayas a convertir en rey?"-preguntó Delia.

"A lo que me refiero es que no me gusta la idea de casarme"-aclaró Ash.

"Pero que no te dije que son princesas, y bueno como no quería presionarte, te daré a escoger la que tú quieras"-dijo Delia.

"¿Y quiénes son?"-preguntó Ash.

"Por que no mejor te las presento"-dijo Delia chocando las manos, y entonces de la puerta aparecieron unas tres muchachas de la misma edad que Ash. "Ash creo que ya las conoces: May princesa del reino de Hoenn, Dawn princesa del reino de Sinnoh, e Iris princesa del reino de Unova; no es genial volverte a encontrar con ellas"-dijo Delia.

"No mamá, no lo es, y no pienso casarme, prefiero pasar otro año más, que casarme con alguna de ellas"-dijo Ash mientras se fue corriendo del castillo a su habitación.

"Otra vez con esto, discúlpenme chicas, tengo que hablar con mi hijo, por mientras sientanse como en su casa"-dijo Delia que de inmediato se fue a buscar a Ash.

"OK"-dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo.

"No voy a dejar que esas son se pasen de listas"-pensó May.

"Ellas no van a ganar, Ash y yo estaremos por siempre"-pensó Dawn.

"No vajare mi guardia, ellas no me quitaran a Ash"-pensó Iris.

"Pero por sea caso mandaré a un guardia a vigilar"-pensaron las tres.

_Mientras que con Ash ya en su habitación, acompañado por su compañero Pikachu, estaba tratando de olvidar lo que pasó hoy._

"Esto no puede estar pasando Pikachu, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no veia a mis compañeras desde que era un niño, lo cual me alegraba mucho, y ahora ellas vuelven a petición de mi madre para que me case con una de ellas"-dijo Ash molesto.

"Pika pi (Lo lamento por ti Ash)"-dijo Pikachu.

"Esto es injusto, pueda que esto suene cursi, pero si quiero estar con una chica, quiero que sea por amor verdadero, y no por una obligación"-dijo Ash.

"Pika" (Exacto)"-dijo Pikachu.

"Y te soy sincero a tí, de todas las chicas que he conocido, de ninguna he sentido algo especial por alguna de ellas"-dijo Ash.

"Pika Pi (Te entiendo, uno no puede enamorarse tan rápido)"-dijo Pikachu.

_Entonces, Delia entra en la habitación de Ash..._

"Es increíble de como te comportastes en frente de ellas"-dijo Delia molesta

"Pues mamá disculpame, pero yo no me quiero casar con alguna de ellas"-dijo Ash.

"Debes de elegir"-dijo Delia.

"No quiero, no estoy enamorado de ni una de ellas, por que no lo entiendes"-dijo Ash.

"Pero como no te puede gustar alguna de ellas, en todo el mundo ellas son las más preciosas, y lo más importante, tú las conoces desde que eras niño"-dijo Delia.

"Pueda que sí, pero ellas fueran una completa carga para mí desde niño"-dijo Ash.

"Pues hasta que no me deas una respuesta, nada de combates y justas de Pokemon"-dijo Delia molesta.

"Eso es injusto"-dijo Ash molesto.

"Sí no te apresuras, tu castigo ira aumentando"-dijo Delia, lo cual hizo que Ash se fuera de su habitación. "¿A dónde vas?"-preguntó.

"A tomar algo de aire fresco"-dijo Ash con ira.

"Bien, pero Pikachu se queda aquí"-dijo Delia.

"Bien"-dijo Ash lleno de furia.

"Este niño"-dijo Delia.

_En verdad Ash fue a visitar al mago Merlín sobre su futuro, Merlin es un amigo de Ash desde que Ash tenía 13 años, él es muy sabio, pero cuando predecía el futuro, él siempre dejaba que la persona descubriera su propio futuro dándole pistas indirectas._

_(Cambio de narrador a protagonista) Con Merlín en lo más profundo del bosque, en una pequeña cabaña..._

"Buenas tardes Merlín"-dijo Ash.

"Buenas tardes Ash. Déjame adivinar, estas preocupado por un evento que pueda cambiar tu futuro"-dije yo.

"Sí, mi madre me va a obligar a casarme"-dijo Ash, lo cual me dejo un poco nervioso.

"Ohh..., ya veo..., y necesitas consultar que va a pasar"-dije yo.

"Sí"-dijo Ash.

"Entonces sígueme, vamos a consultar tu destino afuera, donde esta el caldero"-dije yo.

"OK"-dijo Ash.

_Afuera de la cabaña, estaba en ella un gran caldero de metal, y junto al caldero, habian muchos frascos, pociones, y otras cosas más para hacer hechizos._

"Bueno no es necesario que te explique como funciona esto, ya nos ha pasado muchas veces"-dije yo.

"Sí, pero esto es algo serio"-dijo Ash.

"Muy bien comenzemos, necesito un pelo tuyo para empezar"-dije yo mientras le sacaba un mechón de cabello a Ash.

"Auu..."-dijo Ash.

"Luego lo combinare con esta poción para saber el futuro"-dije yo mientras derramaba el líquido en el caldero, lo cual hizo que la mezcla se ponga azul y emitiera humo azul.

"Y por último necesito memorias tuyas para definir tu destino"-dije yo.

"Espera como que memorias mías, eso nunca habia pasado una anterior vez"-dijo Ash.

"No te preocupes tengo un hechizo para esto"-dije yo mientras consultaba mi libro de hechizos. "Aquí esta: MEMORIANDUM (_A/N: Los hechizos en esta historia yo los invento)_"-dije yo mientras movia mi mano cerca de la frente de Ash, y con esto muchos recuerdos de Ash salieron de su cabeza en forma de nube y se unieron al caldero.

"¿Funcionó?"-preguntó Ash.

"Sí, ahora solo tienes que hacer una pregunta, pero elige bien, solo tienes una oportunidad"-le advertí a Ash.

"Esta bien...Quiero saber con quién me voy a casar"-dijo Ash.

"Muy bien déjame analizar lo que me dice el caldero"-dije yo mientras veía el caldero. "Mmm, ya veo...entiendo..., no puede ser...es ella,... Ohh no..."-dije yo.

"Es algo malo"-dijo Ash.

"Bueno te lo explicaré: Si te vas a casar con alguien que esta ahorita en Kanto, misma edad que tú y ya la conocías"-dije yo.

"No puede ser, dime que esto es una broma"-dijo Ash.

"No es broma Ash"-dije yo.

"No puede ser que tenga que casar con una de esas princesas"-dijo Ash molestádose.

"¿Eh?"-dije yo, pero Ash se fue corriendo al bosque. "Espera Ash"-dije pero ya era muy tarde.

_En el bosque, Ash estaba corriendo aún tratando de negar su destino..._

"No puedo creer que vaya a acabar como otros príncipes, esto es injusto, pero ya no puedo escapar de mi destino"-dijo Ash algo más calmado, pero decepcionado por acepatr su realidad, y decidio caminar algo para tratar de relajarse.

_Mientras Ash iba caminando por el bosque, unos sonidos de dolor se escucharon, entonces Ash decide acercerse donde venia ese sonido. Cuando llegó de donde venían los sonidos, él vio a un señor mayor, junto a una chica joven de cabello dorado o miel, tenía muchas heridas, moratones por su cuerpo, y vestía como una pobre._

"Solo esto de dinero me trajistes Serena"-decia enfadado un señor a una jovencita mientras él le daba una bofetada y la empujaba contra un árbol.

"Es lo que pude recolectar señor Daz"-decia con una voz débil Serena.

"Recuerdas lo que te dije si no consigues lo que te pido esta vez"-dijo Daz mientras sacaba un cuchillo de su cintura, lo cual hizo que Serena se pusiera nerviosa y con ganas de llorar, mientras que Ash se estaba empezando a molestar mucho por lo que veía. "Pero antes creo que primero me divertire una última vez contigo"-le decia cruelmente Daz mientras este se acercaba a Serena y trataba de quitarle su ropa.

"No por favor todo menos eso"-dijo Serena mientras soltaba unas lágrimas.

_En ese momento Ash, con mucha furia, reaccionó dirigiendose donde estaba Daz._

"Oye tú sin vergüenza déjala en paz"-gritó Ash.

"Y quién eres tú para ordenámelo"-dijo Daz, mientras volteaba su cabeza para ver a la persona que le había interumpido, y este se percato de que estaba hablando con el príncipe de Kanto del sur. "Oh no, es el príncipe, me van a matar si es que le hago algo malo"-pensaba Daz. "Ahh, hola Ash solo paseaba por aquí y.. me tope con esta chica que.."-decia con un tono nervioso Daz, pero este fue interrumpido por Ash.

"Lárgate ahora, o sufre las consecuencias"-dijo Ash.

_Entonces, sin más que hacer, Daz se alejó lo más pronto posible de Ash y Serena._

"Sin vergüenza"-dijo Ash, mientras se acercaba donde Serena para ver como estaba ella.

"Por favor Arceus no más problemas, si Daz quedó intimidado por ese chico, eso significa que él es más peligroso que Daz"-pensó Serena, quien intento alejarse por temor a Ash, pero no pudo ya que sus heridas que tenía no le permitieron ponerse de pie. "Por favor Ash, no me hagas daño, ya he sufrido mucho"-dijo con lágrimas Serena.

"Tranquila Serena yo no te haré daño"-le dijo Ash. "Parece que ese torpe de Daz la dejó con un trauma"-pensó Ash.

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"-preguntó más calmada Serena.

"Oí tu discusión con ese pervertido de Daz. No te preocupes Serena, yo soy una buena persona, no te haré daño, déjame llevarte con tu familia"-le dijo Ash.

"Ash.."-dijo Serena mientras dejaba soltar muchas más lágrimas que antes por la palabra "familia". "Yo no tengo una familia, ni amigos, soy pobre y era la esclava de Daz, él me maltrataba y abusaba de mí, me golpeaba y me hacia dormir a fuera sin nada. Solo quiero que la muerte llegue para que acabe con este sufrimiento"-dijo muy triste y aún llorando Serena.

"No se que decirle, pero no voy a dejar que ella siga sufriendo, es más la voy a ayudar"-pensaba Ash. "Serena no te preocupes, yo se como se siente todo este sufrimiento, yo te protegeré de cualquiera, y seré tu amigo, lo prometo"-dijo Ash mientras se paraba y se acercaba a ella para darle la mano.

"..."-pensaba Serena, quien no sabia que hacer, más que acercar su mano, pero como aún seguia asustada, Ash decidio agarrarle la mano, la impulso para pararse (esto acosiono que Serena se asustara un poco), y cuando parecia que se iba a caer, Ash la agarró dandole un abrazo (como pasó en el anime cuando Ash y Serena se conocieron cuando eran niños)

_Durante el pequeño momento en el ambos estaban "abrazados", ambos empezaron a sentir algo muy extraño._

"¿Qué esta pasando por mi cabeza y mi pecho? No se como explicar esto"-pensaba Ash.

"Ash, enserio él va a ser mi amigo, y me protegerá"-pensaba Serena un poco sonrojada mientras abría sus ojos cuando fue impulsada por Ash desde el suelo, y se mantenia en los cálidos brazos de Ash.

_Aún abrazados, ambos rostros se alinearon, ellos sentian algo mágico, no sabían que decir o explicarlo. Hasta que Ash rompió el silencio._

"¿Serena estas bien?"-preguntó Ash.

"Sí lo estoy ahora Ash"-dijo Serena, mientras una sonrisa se le formaba en su rostro, y un leve sonrojo.

"Déjame llevarte a que te curen tus heridas, no te preocupes"-dijo Ash, mientras caminaba con Serena afuera del bosque, aún sujetando su mano con la de ella con mucho cuidado

"Ya no tengo temor Ash, mientras estoy contigo ya no lo tengo"-decia en su mente Serena.

_Mientras los jóvenes iban caminando a donde se pudiera curar las heridas de Serena, un soldado del reino de Unova, Hoenn y Sinnoh, (en distintas posiciones, no sabían nada de los otros, y viceversa) quienes habían visto lo que había pasado (Ash salvando a Serena de Daz), se fueron caminando del bosque._

"Vaya no se que decir"-dijo el soldado de Unova.

"Eso si que no me esperaba del príncipe Ash"-dijo el soldado de Hoenn.

"Esto es increíble, eso es..."-dijo el soldado de Sinnoh.

"AMOR VERDADERO"-dijeron los tres soldados, que sin verlo y pensarlo se habían topado el uno con los otros.

"Ahh, ¿que haceís aquí?"-le dijo uno al otro.

"Bueno yo por órdenes de mi princesa, ella quiere que espíe al príncipe Ash"-dijo el soldado de Unova.

"Oye yo también estoy por eso"-dijo el soldado de Sinnoh.

"Y yo"-dijo el soldado de Hoenn.

"Vaya que coincidencia esta"-dijeron los tres.

"Pero me siento mal ahora, porque tendremos que informarles a nuestras altezas lo que el príncipe Ash acaba de hacer, me siento mal por la chica, ya ha sufrido mucho"-dijo el soldado de Unova.

"Yo también, es injusto para ellos"-dijo el soldado de Hoenn.

"Sí, las princesas van a enloquecer y desataran su ira contra Serena"-dijo el soldado de Sinnoh. "Mejor será no decirles nada"-dijo el soldado de Sinnoh.

"Estás loco, no podemos ocultarles secretos a las princesas"-dijo el soldado de Unova.

"Podemos terminar encarcelados, o peor aún, nos pueden matar"-dijo el soldado de Hoenn.

"Entiendo que es malo y riesgoso ocultarle secretos a las princesas, pero hay que ser sinceros con nosotros mismos, ¿enserio han visto que Ash a demostrado algún interés por alguna de las tres princesas de nuestra respectiva región? Pues por la mía no"-dijo y preguntó el de Sinnoh.

"Tampoco"-dijo el de Hoenn.

"Para nada"-dijo el de Unova.

"Ven este es un pretexto para que evitar que el príncipe Ash se enamore de verdad, y porque ellas piensan que Ash esta enamorada de una de ellas en verdad. Hay que hacer lo correcto, y ayudar a Ash y a Serena"-dijo el de Sinnoh. "¿Están conmigo?"-preguntó el de Sinnoh.

"... Yo voy"-dijo el de Hoenn.

"Viví bien"-dijo el de Unova.

"Muy bien, los vere mañana para una nueva investigación, pero recuerda hay que actuar como si no nos conocieramos"-dijo el de Sinnoh, mientras él volvía al castillo, seguido por los de Unova y Hoenn.

_Continuará..._

**Eso es todo por ahora, aún esto pensando en cuantos capítulos tendrá esta historia, y espero que si tenga un buen exitó, con su visitas y reviews mejoraran esta historia, y tambien revisen y comenten mis otras historias, hasta el sábado, les prometo que ese día publicare Titanic 2 capítulos, porque aún no se que le pasa a mi DVD, pero ya me las ingeniaré.**

**Hasta el sábado Mysterious Fan Writer**


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Pokemon. **_

_**Estoy de regreso, lo siento por no publicar el lunes, y yo tengo mucho que hacer, por lo que esta semana va a ser difícil y en septiembre, tengo un viaje escolar, y será difícil escribir sin que mis compañeros descubran mi amor por el Amourshipping y Pokemon. Sin más que decir, vamos a la Época Medieval...**_

_Capítulo II: Sentimientos y sospechas_

_(Narrador omnisciente) Volviendo a lo que sucedió el último episodio, Ash príncipe de Kanto Sur es obligado a casarse con una princesa de su elección: May, Dawn o Iris. El problema es que él no está enamorado de ni una de ellas, pero su madre va a obligarlo a casarse con una de ellas, por lo que él decidió pedir a su futuro a Merlin, un mago, y Ash expresa su predicción de que él se iba a casar con una princesa, por lo que huye al bosque. Durante su paseo, vio a una joven llamada Serena, ser abousada por un adulto, que intentó violarla, pero Ash la salvó (de una manera romántica), y después ese momento él decidió ayudarla. Lo que no podía explicar es que por su cuerpo, él sentía algo extraño, algo que no podía explicar, pero puede que pronto descubrirá esos sentimientos... _

_La escena comienza en el bosque, ya era denoche, el cielo estaba oscuro, pero estaba cubierto por muchas estrellas. Allí, el príncipe Ash estaba caminando (sin soltar la mano de Serena) con Serena, una joven de cabello miel, que fue salvada por Ash, y en este momento, Ash iba a llevar a Serena para sanar sus heridas ensu cuerpo. Mientras caminaban, Ash decidió hablar con Serena..._

"Así que Serena que edad tienes?"-preguntó Ash.

"Tengo 15 años"-dijo Serena. "¿Y tú?"-preguntó ella.

"15"-respondio Ash.

"Ya veo"-dijo Serena. "Ash quiero agradecerte por defenderme, yo no quiero serte una carga, así que puedes dejarme aquí y voy a empezar una nueva vida"-dijo triste Serena.

"Serena no digas eso, no eres una carga para mí, una amiga como tu nunca sería una carga para mí"-dijo Ash, sin darse cuenta de que ya habian llegar al lugar donde iban a curar las heridas de Serena. "Oh, aquí estamos Serena, mi amigo Merlín es un mago, que tienen diferentes tipos de hechizos y que te sanarán. Entremos"-dijo Ash mientras él y Serena entraron.

_Dentro, estaba completamente oscuro, Ash ve que Merlín no estaba allí, así que decidió gritar para entrar allí, pero fue detenido por la mano de Serena todavía con la de ella. _

"Uhhh, Serena ¿estás bien?"-preguntó Ash.

"Es que tengo miedo de lugares oscuros"-dijo asustada Serena.

_De repente, un gran humo se eleva en el aire, lo cual fue notado por Ash y Serena, Ash inmediatamente reconoce dónde estaba Merlin, así que él y Serena van al patio de la pequeña casa de Merlín. _

_(Cambio de narrador protagonista) En mi patio, que estaba allí tratando de hacer diferentes tipos de futuro hechizos para saber sobre el futuro de Ash, pero no tuve éxito, el resultado fue el mismo que cuando Ash me hizo su pregunta. De repente oigo una voz familiar: Era Ash._

"¿Ash?"-pregunté.

"Merlin aquí estabas"-dijo Ash.

"Y pues mira a quién tenemos aquí, ¿quién es ella Ash?"-le pregunté, pero para mí ella me parecía conocida.

"Su nombre es Serena. La encontré en el bosque, y la salvé de un bandido"-dijo Ash.

"Se ... re ... na"-dije completamente sorprendido y en schocked.

"¿Estás bien?"-preguntó Ash.

"... Yo estoy bien, ¿por qué estás aquí ahora?"-le dije.

"¿Es que Serena tiene muchas heridas, ¿tienes un hechizo para sanarla?"- preguntó Ash.

"Sí tengo muchos, pero primero tengo que analizar sus heridas para determinar el hechizo correcto"-dije y decidí acercarse a Serena, pero ella inmediatamente se escondió en el brazo de Ash.

"Por favor, no me haga daño"-dijo Serena con una voz débil y llorando.

"Serena él es mi amigo, él no se va a hacerte daño"-dijo Ash, pero fue inútil, Serena todavía estaba asustada, mientras que yo estaba analizandola y llegué a una conclusión.

"Ash, Serena tiene un trauma, pero un gran trauma"-Ie susurré a Ash.

"Uhh"-dijo Ash.

"Voy a explicartelo más adelante, ahora tengo los datos suficientes que necesitaba, déjame encontrar los recursos que necesito, y luego voy a hacer el hechizo. Me esperan aquí"-dijo yo, y entré a mi casa para encontrar los recursos.

"Serena no te preocupes yo estoy contigo, y Merlin es una buena persona"-dijo Ash. "¿Qué quiso decir Merlin con un gran trauma?"-pensó Ash.

_(Cambio de narrador a omnisciente) En el castillo de Kanto del Sur las 3 princesas estaban teniendo una cena mientras esperaban a sus soldados para saber su informe. _

"Así que es un poco triste que sólo una de nosotras se vaya a casar con el príncipe Ash"-dijo May.

"Sé que es triste"-dijo Dawn.

"Bueno, pero no vamos a tener rencor con la ganadora"-dijo Iris.

"Sí, está muy bien"-dijero May y Dawn. "Iditotas, ¿creen que soy una tonta"-pensó Dawn.

"La que va a estar en la boda con Ash va a ser yo"-pensó May.

"Si quieren guerra por Ash, tendrán guerra"-pensó Iris.

_Volviendo con Ash y Serena, Ash estaba tratando de saber más sobre Serena ... _

"Así que Serena ¿Vienes de Kanto?"-preguntó.

_En ese momento, cuando Serena estaba tratando de pensar, en su mente, se encontró con ella momentos de ser la esclava de Daz, que la dejó asustada y ella gritó. _

"AWWWWWWHHHH"-gritó tapándose la cara con sus manos Serena. "Por favor, no me hagas daño"-dijo ella llorando.

"Serena ¿estás bien?"-preguntó Ash.

"Por favor, no me haga daño, voy a traer más dinero Daz"-dijo con una voz débil y aún llorando Serena.

_(Cambio de narrador protagonista) Mientras Ash estaba tratando de saber lo que le estaba sucediendo a Serena, volví con los ingredientes para el hechizo de curación. _

"Bueno, ya estoy de vuelta"-dije.

"Por favor, has el hechizo"-dijo Ash.

"OK"-dije, y empecé a poner los ingredientes en el interior del caldero y los mezclé con una cuchara de madera grande y luego puse un poco de la mezcla en un envase. ""Ahora Serena debes tomar esto para sanar sus heridas"-dije yo mientras me acercaba a ella con el envase.

_Aún asustada, ella aceptó y empezó a beber la mezcla. Entonces Serena comienza a sentir sobre su cuerpo que las heridas se estaban desapareciendo, el hechizo funcionó. _

"Funcionó, no siento el dolor"-dijo Serena.

"Si ya se está haciendo la oscuridad, ¿dónde podemos dormir?"-preguntó Ash. "Puedo usar un hechizo para hacer camas y habitaciones"-dije.

"OK"-dijo Ash.

_Después de hacer el hechizo, 2 habitaciones parecieron... _

"Bueno, creo que voy a llevar Serena a dormir, buenas noches Merlin"-dijo Ash. "Buenas noches, mañana tenemos que hablar sobre ya sabes"-dije.

"OK"-dijo Ash.

_(Cambio de narrador a omnisciente) Dentro de la habitación de Serena... _

"Bueno, fue un día difícil hoy Serena, pero mañana sera mejor para nosotros, te veo mañana"-dijo Ash.

"Espera Ash, es que tengo miedo de la oscuridad"-dijeron Serena sosteniendo el brazo de Ash.

"Uhh..."-Dijo Ash.

"Daz me hacia siempre dormir sin nada afuera, una vez fui atacada por un pokemon salvaje, y me quede traumatizada, estoy asustada"-dijo Serena mientras una lágrima cayó de su rostro.

"Bueno, en ese caso voy a dormir contigo"-dijo Ash.

"Uhh... Ash no, no es necesario"-dijo Serena sonrojada.

"Como he dicho Serena, yo te protegeré"-Dijo Ash dentro de la cama con Serena.

"OK" -Dijo Serena y ella cae de sueño. Mientras que en el castillo, las princesas en sus respectivas habitaciones (A / N: Delia obtener para ellos un espacio para más allá del tiempo que le toma a la boda) todavía estaban esperando sus guardias reales para llegar, pero de repente llegaron y cada uno fue a su sala de princesas.

_En la habitación de May... _

"Mi princesa May, aquí estoy lo siento por tomar demasiado tiempo"-dijo el guardia real arrodillándose.

"Mientras tengas buenas noticias todo va a estar bien"-dijo May.

"Bueno, el príncipe Ash acaba de hacer una caminata en el bosque y nada más"-indicó el guardia real.

"OK, así que no hay nada de que preocuparse. Ahora déjame, tengo que dormir"-dijo May.

"Sí mi princesa"-dijo el guardia real.

_En la habitación de Dawn... _

"Mi princesa Dawn, he espiado al príncipe Ash, y no ha mostrado ningún interés amoroso a cualquier chica"-dijo el guardia real.

"Perfecto, no hay ningún problema ahora"-dijo Dawn.

_En la habitación de Iris... _

"Déjame adivinar ni idea de que Ash está enamorado de cualquier chica"-dijo Iris.

"Sí, mi princesa, ¿cómo te diste cuenta?"-preguntó el guardia real.

"Bueno es que es bastante obvio que él está enamorado de mí"-dijo Iris.

"Qué idiota fui de decir eso, tienes razón mi princesa"-dijo el guardia real.

"Pues claro"-dijo Iris.

_Al día siguiente, la salida del sol ya habia llegado, Merlín estaba todavía durmiendo, mientras que en la habitación de Serena, ella estaba durmiendo pacíficamente con Ash a su lado. Cuando Ash despertó, vio que la almohada estaba un poco mojada, y cuando trató de despertar a Serena, ella gritó..._

"Serena ¿estás bien?"-preguntó Ash.

"Tuve muchas pesadillas cuando estábamos durmiendo y lloré"-dijo Serena. "Ya veo, pero como ya he dicho hoy es un nuevo día para nosotros, vamos a tener un día fabuloso en este momento, así que vamos a ir a la aldea en primer lugar"-dijo Ash levantándose de la cama.

"OK"-dijo Serena siguiendo Ash. "¿Y dónde vamos a ir primero?"-preguntó Serena.

"A comprarte algo de ropa"-dijo Ash.

"Suena bien"-dijo feliz Serena.

"Bueno, vamos"-dijo Ash olvidando lo que Merlín le dijo.

_En el pueblo, la gente estaba trabajando como siempre, como los pokemons estaban jugando con los niños. Y para Ash y Serena ya habían llegado a una tienda de ropa, que era el mejor de todo el Sur de Kanto. La dueña de la tienda se encargaba personalmente de confeccionarle ropa a la reina, ella es una gran amiga de Ash y Delia. _

"Cintia estoy aquí_ (A/N: El papel de Cintia es la dueña de la tienda de ropa_)"- dijo Ash.

"Ohh Ash cuanto tiempo sin verte, y quién es esta jovencita?"-preguntó Cintia. "Ella es mi amiga, se llama Serena, ella necesita un poco de ropa, puedes conseguirle algo?"-preguntó Ash.

"Bueno, déjame verla de cerca"-dijo Cintia mientras se acercaba a Serena, pero ella todavía estaba asustada, y se aferró al brazo de Ash. "¿Hice algo mal?"-preguntó Cintia.

"Ella tiene un trauma, tiene miedo de cualquiera que se acerque a ella, puedes convencerla de que no eres peligrosa para ella"-Ash le susurró a Cintia.

"Ya veo, así que volveré en un segundo"-dijo Cintia mientras ella fue a su habitación de confencción y trajo con ella algo de ropa. "Estoy de vuelta, por lo que Serena te gustaría probar algunos de estas prendas?"-preguntó Cintia mientras ella le muestra a Serena la ropa que trajo.

"Se ve hermoso"-sijo Serena sorprendida y sin miedo.

"Este no es el único, ven conmigo y te mostraré más de estas ropas"-dijo Cintia. "OK"-dijo Serena acompañando a Cintia.

"¿Ash puedes esperar aquí?"-preguntó Cintia.

"No hay problema"-dijo Ash.

_Con Cintia y Serena..._

"Bueno, aquí estamos, que no encontraras en ninguna otra parte de Kanto del Sur, un gran tesoro de ropa como aquí"-dijo Cintia mientras le mostraba a Serena una habitación llena de diferentes tipos de ropa.

"Esto es increíble, nunca he visto tantos tipos de ropa"-dijo Serena sorprendida. "Bueno, puedes probar todos los que quieras, hasta que encuentres el que te queda"-dijo Cintia.

"OK"-dijo Serena mientras ella comenzó a probar diferentes vestidos.

_Con Ash, quien no podiía pensar en nada, ni en nadie más que en Serena, desde que él la salvó en el bosque, porque tuvo muchas emociones extrañas y tal vez familiares en ese momento y ahorita... _

"Serena, ese nombre realmente te queda, pero que estoy diciendo, no puedo dejarte de mi mente"-dijo Ash a sí mismo.

_De repente un hombre cerca de él, oye que Ash esta hablando consigo mismo, y decide saber lo que esta pasando... _

"Ohh hola Ash"-dijo el hombre.

"Ohh hola, creo que te he visto, te llamas..."-dijo Ash, pero es interrumpido por el hombre.

"Soy Brock, soy amigo de Cintia"-dijo Brock.

"Ahora veo"-dijo Ash.

"He oído que no puedes quitarte de la cabeza el nombre de una chica, ¿o me equivoco?"-preguntó con una cara curiosa Brock.

"No sé lo que estás hablando"-dijo Ash nervioso.

"Ohh enserio"-dijo Brock. "Serena, ese nombre realmente te queda, oh pero que estoy diciendo, no puedo dejarte de mi mente"-dijo Brock imitando Ash.

"Me oístes"-dijo Ash.

"Sí, lo hice ¿y quién es Serena, ella es tu novia?"-preguntó Brock

"¿Qué, ella es una amiga que hace poco me encontré ayer"-dijo Ash un poco rojo.

"Como tú lo digas"-dijo Brock.

"Y me puedes decir ¿cómo la conociste ayer al menos"-preguntó Brock.

"Ohh OK"-dijo Ash, y él comienza a narrar todo lo que pasó ayer con Serena.

_Volviendo con Serena, ella ya había decidido que ropa elegir (Autor: La ropa es la misma que lleva en la serie XY, pero en modo Medieval, y sin su sombrero)... _

"Creo que finalmente he decidido"-dijo Serena feliz.

"Ohh Arceus, te ves casi perfecta"-dijo Cintia sorprendida.

"¿Casi?"-preguntó Serena.

"Bueno tu cabello necesita un tratemiento. Para tu suerte también soy la estilista de la reina"-dijo Cintia.

"Wow Cintia eres impresionante"-dijo Serena.

"Pues déjame hacerta más bella"-dijo Cintia mientras llevaba a Serena a un lugar para arreglar el cabello de Serena.

_Volviendo con Ash y Brock... _

"Y así es como me conocí con Serena"-Ash dijo.

"Ohh, Arceus tan romántico"-dijo Brock limpiándose las lágrimas de su rostro. "¿Qué quieres decir con romántico?"-preguntó Ash.

"Ash que no lo ve, es obvio que le gustas"-dijo Brock.

"¿Como amigo?"-preguntó Ash.

"Tal vez sí, tal vez aún más"-dijo Brock.

"¿Uhhh?"-dijo Ash.

"VaS a averiguarlo pronto o temprano. Por ahora ¿por qué te fuiste al bosque?" - preguntó Brock.

"Esa es otra historia"-dijo Ash.

"Dime entonces"-dijo Brock.

"OK"-dijo Ash y comienza a contar su historia.

_Con Cintia y Serena, Cintia estaba lavando el cabello de Serena con cuidado, y empieza una charla con ella... _

"Así que Serena, ¿me puedes explicar cómo se conocieron tú y Ash?"-preguntó Cintia.

"Bueno, él me salvó de un hombre malvado que me trataba como esclavo"-dijo triste Serena.

"Ya veo"-dijo Cintia.

"Y después de que Ash me salvó, él me llevó a un amigo para sanar mis heridas de lo que había sufrido"-dijo Serena.

"Aww, tan lindo"-dijo Cintia.

"¿Uhhh?"-preguntó Serena.

"Conozco a Ash durante mucho, él siempre está cuidando a la gente del pueblo, pero, se ve que eres especial para él. Y creo que me estás ocultando algo entre tú y una persona especial mi pequeña Serena"-dijo Cintia con una curiosa sonrisa.

"Uhhh..."-dijo Serena un poco sonrojada.

_Serena no sabía que hacer para distraer a Cintia de conocer su secreto con sus sospechas; pero entonces vio una placa en la pared y ella decidió preguntarle que era eso. _

"Uhh Cintia, ¿qué es esa placa en la pared?"-preguntó Serena.

"Ohh, en esa placa estan las reglas para las personas que trabajan para la realeza"-dijo Cintia.

"¿Qué tipo de reglas?"-preguntó Serena.

"Bueno esas reglas son entre personas del pueblo y la realeza. Verás, las personas de la realeza son ricos que gobiernan este reino. Está conformado por el rey, la reina y el príncipe o/y la princesa"-dijo Cintia.

"Ya veo"-dijo Serena.

"Y esas personas siempre tienen más privilegios que la gente del pueblo, como que no tienen que trabajar, no pagan ningún dinero, mientras que la gente del pueblo tiene que trabajar todo el día para pagar a la realeza, no pueden ser parte de la realeza, y había otra regla que no puedo recordar en este momento"-dijo Cintia.

"Esta bien con eso"-dijo Serena.

"Y ahora me quedé con ganas de probar esta poción que he hecho para el pelo, si me disculpas"-dijo Cintia.

"¿Qué es lo que hace a mi pelo?"-preguntó Serena.

"Me quedé con ganas de hacer una poción para hacer el pelo brillante, y más hermoso. He intentado varias veces, pero no logré conseguir lo que quería. Pero finalmente hoy tengo una nueva poción y me quedé con ganas de probarlo de la reina, pero antes quisiera probarlo en tí"-dijo Cintia.

"Uhmm ... OK"-dijo Serena un poco preocupada.

"Perfecto ahora vamos a combinar esta poción con un poco de agua y luego se frotara en tu pelo"-dijo Cintia.

"OK"-dijo Serena.

_Volviendo con Ash y Brock ..._

"Y es por eso que fui al bosque"-Ash dijo.

"Ahora entiendo, tu madre quiere que te cases con una princesa que no te gusta"-Brock dijo.

"Sí. Me encontré con ellas, cuando yo era un niño, y lo que puedo recordar de mi infancia es que esas chicas eran malas con todo el mundo, eran demasiado arrogantes, fáciles de enfurecer, y estaban deseando ser tratadas como reinas" -dijo Ash.

"Ya veo, pero hagas lo que hagas, tu madre te va a encontrar tarde o temprano"-dijo Brock.

"Sinceramente le enviaré una carta que dice que yo estoy con una amiga todo el día, y voy a estar de vuelta en la noche"-dijo Ash.

"Y esa amiga es Serena"-dijo Brock con una curiosa sonrisa.

"Sí, pero ¿por qué estás con esa sonrisa?"-preguntó Ash.

"Ohh vamos Ash, entiendo que tu no eres de sentir algo llamado amor para cualquier chica que te has encontrado, pero obviamente esta va a parar"-dijo Brock.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"-preguntó Ash.

_Con Serena y Cintia... _

"Y terminé"-dijo Cintia con una sonrisa feliz.

"¿Cómo me veo?"-preguntó Serena un poco nerviosa.

"Velo por ti misma"-dijo Cintia mientras le pasaba a Serena un espejo.

"Ohh, Arceus"-dijo Serena cuando se vio como estaba su cabello.

_Volviendo con Brock y Ash... _

"¿Qué quieres decir Brock?"-preguntó Ash.

"Bueno, mi príncipe, lo que quiero decir es que está ena..."-iba a terminar Brock, pero de repente la puerta se abre y aparece Cintia.

"Cintia y dónde está Serena?"-preguntó Ash.

"Véela por ti mismo, te voy a presentar a la nueva Serena"-dijo Cintia mientras dejaba que aparezca Serena.

_Aparte de su ropa, su pelo era más brillante que cuando ella se encontró con Ash, era suave, en la parte delantera, había 2 coletas largas que caían en cascada, y como una pequeña decoración, tenía atado una pequeña colita de Ponyta (Autor: Una mejor explicación, su cabello es como en el anime, pero en esta historia es más brillante)._

"Ash... ¿Cómo me veo?"-preguntó Serena un poquito rojita.

"Mmmhhh ..."-tosió Brock y le da pequeños golpes al brazo de Ash para despertarlo de su trance.

"Te ves ... Bellísima"-dijo Ash un poco rojo, y esto hizo que Serena se sonrojara profundamente.

"Bueno, creo que tienen que disfrutar de su día juntos"-dijo Brock.

"¿Jun...tos..?"-preguntó Serena sorprendida y roja.

"Sí, el señor Ketchum me dijo que ustedes dos iban a pasar todo el día juntos, ¿o me equivoco Ash"-dijo Brock.

"Uhh ... Sí es verdad que quiero pasar el día junto a ti, ohh, pero primero Cintia puedes escribirle una carta a mi madre diciéndole que voy a pasar el día con una amiga?"-preguntó Ash.

"Por supuesto, ahora vayan a pasar su día"-dijo Cintia.

"Uhh..OK Serena vámonos"-dijo Ash agarrándo la mano de Serena, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara.

"Aww que lindos"-dijo Brock.

"Brock necesito hablar contigo"-dijo Cintia con un tono serio.

"¿Sobre qué?"-preguntó Brock.

_Continuará... _

_**Así que este es el final de este capítulo, ¿les gustó, que es lo que Cintia quiere hablar con Brock? ¿Por qué Ash y Serena actúan de manera extraña el uno al otro? ¿Qué les pasará durante todo el día? Ha pasado mucho desde que puse una serie de preguntas en un fanfic. Pues lo siento por tomar demasiado tiempo, el problema: la escuela. Voy a tratar de conseguir más capítulos de esta historia y de mis otro tan rápido como pueda. Nos vemos más tarde, por favor, comentar y seguir leyendo mis historias.**_

_**Mysterious Fan Writer**_


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Nota: No soy dueño de Pokemon.**_

_**Pues estoy devuelta, disculpen por no haber puesto nada, estoy realmente ocupado con los estudios, no he podido organizar bien mis ideas, etc. No tengo mucho que decir, asi que disfruten este tercer capítulo de "Crónicas Medievales de un amor verdadero". Tal vez algunas preguntas del capítulo anterior sean respondidas ahorita, y al mismo tiempo se les vendrán muchas más.**_

_Capítulo III: Aprendiendo del verdadero amor_

_La última vez, empezó el inicio de un nuevo día y una nueva vida para Serena, una joven y bella chica quien fue salvada por Ash, el príncipe de Kanto del Sur. Al primer lugar que fueron fue a una tienda para conseguirle ropa nueva a Serena, y luego de que Serena escogio la ropa que queria, ella y Ash continuaron con su paseo alrededor de Kanto del Sur, pero antes de que empiece a narrar su paseo, hay algo de lo que tiene que hablar Cintia y Brock..._

"Brock necesito hablarte"-dijo Cintia con un tono serio.

"¿Acerca de?"-preguntó Brock.

"¿Dime Ash te hablo algo de Serena?"-preguntó Cintia.

"Pues sí, me dijo como se conocieron"-dijo Brock.

"A mí tambien me lo dijo Serena, y la note algo rara cuando le hable de Ash"-dijo Cintia.

"Pues a mi me paso casi lo mismo solo que yo le pregunte a Ash si Serena era su novia, y el dijo que no algo nervioso"-dijo Brock.

"Podra ser que Serena se..."-dijo Cintia.

"Pues creelo o no ya se lo que vas a decir: Serena esta enamorada de Ash, y él de ella"-dijo Brock.

"Eso iba a decir"-dijo Cintia.

"Pues era algo muy obvio de como se sonrojo Serena cuando Ash le dijo que lucia muy bella a ella"-dijo Brock.

"Ohhh... Cierto eso tambien lo noté"-dijo Cintia.

"Ohhh... Arceus. Esto es perfecto para Ash"-dijo Brock alegre.

"¿Uhh?"-dijo Cintia.

"Es que esta es la solución para Ash, él esta forzado por su madre a que se case con una princesa que no le gusta. Si él se enamora no puede casarse"-dijo Brock.

"Uhmmmmmm"-pensó Cintia.

"¿Qué pasa?"-preguntó Brock.

"No se, es que siento que algo malo va a pasar, o que hay algo que debo recordar que lo ví con Serena"-dijo Cintia pensativa.

"Tal vez demasiado trabajo hoy te ha dejado exhausta"-dijo Brock.

"Tal vez, pero aún asi no hay que adelantarnos, debemos confirmar al 100% que los dos estan enamorados mutuamente"-dijo Cintia.

"Es cierto, recuerdo que Ash iba a llevar de paseo a Serena por todo el pueblo. Asi que hay que preguntarle a la gente del pueblo si han visto a Ash con Serena, y si tenian alguna pista de su amor"-dijo Brock.

"Gran plan, entonces vamos"-dijo Cintia.

"Pero tienes que trabajar"-dijo Brock.

"¿Y tu tampoco?"-preguntó Cintia.

"No ahorita tengo tiempo libre"-dijo Brock.

"Bueno, confio en tí Brock"-dijo Cintia.

"Descuida todo saldrá bien para mí y para ellos dos"-dijo Brock.

"Muy bien, suerte"-dijo Cintia.

_Mientras tanto en el castillo, la reina estaba en su altar esperando a su hijo que llegara, pero él no habia aparecido..._

"¿Dónde te habrás metido Ash?"-se preguntaba a si misma Delia sentada en su trono.

_De repente entran las 3 princesas..._

"Muy buenos días reina Delia"-dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo.

"Muy buenos días mis tres princesitas. Si buscan a Ash, lo lamento pero él no ha regresado desde ayer y me tiene preocupada"-dijo Delia.

"Ya veo, entonces déjenme mandar un guardia para buscarlo"-dijo May.

"Yo también colaboraré"-dijo Dawn.

"Y yo"-dijo Iris.

"Muchas gracias a las tres, por eso son la mejor elección para Ash"-dijo Delia.

"Gracias"-dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo. "Pero yo sere la que se casará con Ash"-pensaron las tres.

_(Cambio de autor a protagonista) Finalmente desperté, lo primero que hice fue ir directo a la habitación de Ash para hablarle sobre el trauma de Serena..._

"Bueno Ash es tiempo de hablar"-yo dije, pero cuando entré, Ash no estaba ahí. "Oh no"-dije muy preocupado, e inmediatamente fui al cuarto de Serena, que también estaba vacío. "Esto no es nada bueno, tengo que encontrarlos rápido, se que mi vida estará en riesgo, pero tengo que hacerlo, debo de cumpIir mi promesa que hice hace mucho tiempo"-dije yo e inmediatamente me fui a buscarlos, pero con una ropa diferente.

_Ahora con Ash y Serena. Ash iba a llevar a Serena a comer algo después de caminar mucho..._

"Asi que Serena, ¿quisieras comer algo?"-preguntó Ash.

"Sí Ash"-respondió Serena.

_Mientras que en el castillo, la reina Delia estaba organizando a sus soldados para encontrar a Ash. Entre ellos estaban los soldados que fueron enviados a espiar a Ash ayer..._

"Atención soldados, los he convocado aquí para encontrar a mi hijo, él ayer desapareció y no ha aparecido, el que lo encuentre sera recompensado, ahora vayan a buscarlo"-dijo Delia.

"Sí mi reina"-dijeron todos los soldados e inmediatamente se fueron del castillo en la búsqueda del príncipe Ash.

_Este día se habia convertido en una búsqueda liderada por la reina Delia, Merlín y Brock, ¿que pasará? Pues mientras esas personas estaban buscandolos, Ash y Serena, luego de haber comido unos panes, se fueron a dar un paseo más por el pueblo. Entonces Ash quizo hablarle a Serena para matar el tiempo..._

"Entonces Serena, tengo una pregunta que hacerte"-dijo Ash.

"Sí Ash"-dijo Serena.

"Recuerdas que cuando nos conocimos, tú me dijistes que no tenías familia, ¿que les pasó?"-preguntó Ash.

_Entonces a Serena se le vino a la mente momentos en los que ella era maltratada por Daz, y otras cosas más. Esto causó que ella se llevara sus manos a la cara y empezara a llorar._

"Serena, ¿pero que pasa?"-preguntó preocupado Ash.

"Ash, mis padres nunca me amaron"-dijo Serena llorando.

"¿Cómo?"-dijo sorprendido Ash.

"Ellos me abandonaron cuando era una niña, me dejaron con Daz, y durante toda mi infancia y parte de mi juventud fui maltratada y abusada por él. Él siempre que me mandaba a vender al pueblo se quedaba con todo el dinero que recolectaba, no me alimentaba, me golpeaba cuando yo no conseguia la cantidad que quería y hasta intento violarme. Nunca supe que era tener un amigo"-dijo Serena aún llorando.

_Lo que dijo Serena dejo completamente en blanco a Ash, nunca pudo imaginar cuanto dolor habia pasado Serena desde su infancia y su juventud, sin una familia, sin amigos, siendo una esclava, pero aún así él sabía que al igual que Serena, él sufrió algo parecido a ella._

"Serena, pueda que no lo creas, pero yo he sufrido algo parecido a lo tuyo. Se como se siente perder a un padre"-dijo Ash.

"¿Uhh?"-dijo Serena.

"Cuando era un niño, alguien lo asesinó, y yo mismo lo ví"-dijo Ash triste al recordar la muerte de su padre.

"Ash lo siento, no queria hacerte recordar la muerte de tu padre"-dijo Serena sintiendose culpable.

"No Serena, tu perdóname por haberte hecho recordar ese dolor que pasastes, mi intención nunca fue, ni será dañarte, y recuerda que siempre estaré contigo"-dijo Ash.

"Ash.."-dijo Serena algo sonrojada, y sin pensarlo lo abrazó fuertemente. "Gracias, gracias por todo lo que has hecho"-dijo Serena llorando de alegría.

"No te preocupes Serena, nunca te abandonaré"-dijo Ash correspondiéndole el abrazo y acarisiando su cabello miel.

_Después de unos segundos, Serena decidió romper el abrazo, al enterarse de lo que habia hecho._

"Lamento abrazarte Ash"-dijo Serena tratando de ocultar su sonrojo con su cabello.

"No Serena esta bien, creo que ambos necesitabamos eso para olvidar ese oscuro pasado"-dijo Ash con una sonrisa al igual que Serena, y la hizo sonrojar mucho más.

_Pero su momento fue interrumpido porque Ash vio que por detrás de Serena (un poco lejos) habian guardias reales, y Ash sabia lo que estaba pasando, asi que decidio llevar a Serena a otro lugar lejos de los guardias._

"Uhhmmm, Serena tengo otro lugar que mostrarte, sigueme rápido que cierra por la tarde"-dijo Ash mientras agarraba de la mano a Serena y se la llevaba lejos de los guardias.

"OK"-dijo Serena algo sonrojada, mientras seguia a Ash.

_En una parte de la villa, entre la línea del bosque y el pueblo, ahí un joven artista pasaba todos sus días sentado dibujando y vendiendo personas, pokemon, y espacios. Donde él estaba, Ash iba a llevar a Serena, y es donde ellos ya habían llegado._

"Hola Tracey"-dijo Ash. _(A/N: Asi es, Tracey es el artista)_

"Ash cuanto tiempo"-dijo Tracey. "¿Y quién es esta hermosa chica, oye es tu novia?"-preguntó, cosa que hizo sonrojar mucho a Serena.

"Ella... es ...mi amiga"-dijo Ash algo nervioso.

"Sí una amiga"-dijo con un tono sarcástico Tracey. "¿Y bueno de seguro que queras un dibujo?"-preguntó él.

"Pues sí, uno para cada uno"-dijo Ash.

"Perfecto, entonces necestio que se coloquen cerca de la entrada de la villa juntos. Y así se quedaran, no se muevan"-dijo Tracey.

"OK"-dijo Ash.

"¿Juntos?"-pensó Serena algo sonrojada.

_Durante el tiempo en el que Tracey estaba dibujando a Ash y Serena; Serena estaba sintiéndose que era la joven más afortunada, aunque sea corto el tiempo en la que ella y Ash estaban juntos, ella se sentia segura y feliz a su lado. Cuando Tracey terminó le dio los dibujos a Ash y a Serena._

"Listo aquí esta"-dijo Tracey entregandole un dibujo a Ash y otro a Serena.

"Gracias Tracey"-dijo Ash mientras le pagaba por los dibujos.

_Mientras tanto, Serena estaba viendo el dibujo con una sonrisa en su rostro, o eso fue hasta que Ash la llamó._

"¿Serena estas bien?"-preguntó Ash.

"Ahh... Sí estoy bien Ash"-dijo Serena con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"OK, entonces creo que daremos un último recorrido por la villa antes de que anochesca"-dijo Ash.

"OK"-dijo Serena, mientras ella y Ash se iban.

"Ayy tortolitos, finalmente el príncipe Ash a encontrado a una chica que en verdad ama. ¿Me preguntó cuando se dara él cuenta de que esta enamorado de Serena?"-pensó Tracey con una sonrisa.

_De repente los soldados de ayer (los que espiaron a Ash y Serena) vinieron al puesto de Tracey._

"Disculpe joven, ¿habrá visto al príncipe Ash?"-preguntó el de Hoenn.

"Pues sí, y estaba con una joven hermosa, que suertudo"-dijo Tracey.

_Esto causo la preocupación de los tres soldados, cosa que noto Tracey._

"¿Por qué tienen esas caras, acaso estan celosos?-preguntó Tracey.

"No es otra cosa"-dijo el de Sinnoh.

"Vamos pueden decírmelo"-dijo Tracey "¿Además porque buscan a Ash?"-preguntó.

"Verás, ayer el se fue a dar un recorrido por el bosque, y no había vuelto hasta entonces"-dijo el de Unova.

"Ya veo. Pero aún siento que me estan ocultando algo"-dijo Tracey.

"Esta bien, te lo diremos, pero si algo sale mal, sera tú culpa"-dijo el de Hoenn.

"OK, sere parte de este complot"-dijo Tracey.

"Verás, como sabes ayer el príncipe se fue al bosque"-dijo el de Sinnoh.

"Sí ya me lo contaron"-dijo Tracey.

"Y durante su recorrido, él se encontró con una joven que iba a ser violada por un hombre y Ash la salvó. Si preguntas como lo sabemos, pues nosotros fuimos enviados a espiar al príncipe"-dijo el de Unova.

"Oh por Arceus"-dijo sorprendido Tracey. "¿Pero por qué fueron enviados a espiar a Ash?"-preguntó Tracey.

"Como verás Kanto del Sur esta en crisis, y unas 3 princesas de distintas regiones fueron enviadas aquí para casarse con el príncipe Ash. Y esa fue la razón por la que Ash se escapó al bosque"-dijo el de Hoenn.

"Ohh pobre Ash"-dijo Tracey algo triste.

"Ellas nos enviaron a espiar a Ash porque ellas temian que él se enamorara de verdad"-dijo el de Sinnoh.

"Esto parece una historia de amor. Ahora lo entiendo todo"-dijo Tracey algo triste.

"Sí, asi que procura que ni un guardia real te vea, ya que ellos te preguntaran si has visto al príncipe Ash"-dijo el de Unova.

_Entonces unos 2 guardias se acercaron donde estaba Tracey y los demás guardias..._

"Soldados, que hacen los tres hablando con este sujeto, la reina les ordenó buscar por separado"-dijo un guardia.

"Ohh, es que nos encontramos por coincidencia"-dijo el de Hoenn..

"Pues ya que estamos aquí, ¿usted ha visto al príncipe Ash?"-preguntó un soldado.

"Uhhhhmmmm..."-dijo Tracey nervioso.

_Mientras Tracey pensaba en una excusa, uno de los soldados vieron que habia un dibujo del príncipe, esto le llamó la atención a los soldados._

"¿Qué es eso?"-dijo un soldado que de inmediato agarró el dibujo que estaba detrás de Tracey.

"Solo es uno de mis dibujos"-dijo Tracey.

"Uhmmm, desde cuando tiene un dibujo del príncipe Ash con una joven"-dijo el soldado.

"Uhhhmmmm"-dijo Tracey.

"Voy a reportar esto a la reina, soldados los espero en el castillo"-dijo el soldado mientras se marchaba con el dibujo.

"Genial, solo genial, la reina solo necesita saber donde estaba su hijo, no que él ha estado con una joven todo el tiempo. La reina pensara que su hijo se ha enamorado de una plebeya"-dijo el de Sinnoh.

"¿Y que tiene de malo que se haya enamorado?"-preguntó Tracey.

"Pues recuerda que él esta obligado a casarse, no puede enamorarse"-dijo el de Unova.

"¿Y?"-preguntó Tracey.

_Entonces cuando el soldado de Unova le iba a responder, un hombre que pasaba por ahí oyó la conversación, y decidio acercarse donde ellos estaban..._

"¿Esperen, mencionaron al príncipe Ash con una chica?"-preguntó el hombre.

"¿Ahh, sí y quien eres tú, y como sabes que él príncipe esta con una joven de su edad?"-preguntó el de Hoenn.

"Pues mi nombre es Brock, y conozco a la joven de la que hablan que esta con Ash"-dijo Brock.

"¿Esperen, que esta pasando aquí?"-preguntó Tracey.

"Déjenme explicarlo mejor todo"-dijo Brock.

_Después de que todo quede aclarado..._

"Y eso es todo lo que se"-dijo Brock.

"Es casi la misma versión que me dijeron"-dijo Tracey.

"Sí, pero ahora tenemos un problema que antender"-dijo el soldado de Unova.

"¿Y cuál es?"-preguntó Brock.

"Primero que nada, todos estamos ahora involucrados en esto, y todos estamos dispuestos a apoyar, vale"-dijo el soldado de Hoenn ofreciendo su mano.

"Vale"-dijeron todos en unisono.

_(Cambio de narrador a protagonista) Mientras que por las afueras del pueblito, en el bosque, yo habia visto todo lo que habia pasado, desde que se dibujaron Ash y Serena, hasta los guardias, Brock y Tracey habian hecho un pacto de alianzas, esto no era nada bueno._

"Esto no es nada bueno, al principio solo eran los soldados, pero ahora hay mas vidas inocentes que van a sufrir por esto. Debo de hacer todo lo posible para que no vaya a aumentar el número de víctimas de esto. Y sobretodo la vida de Serena esta en juego"-pensé yo muy preocupado.

_Entonces decidí seguir mi búsqueda de los recursos necesarios para la poción que curaría a Serena, pero eso seria solo la cereza principal del pastel._

_(Cambio de narrador a omnisciente) Mientras tanto con los tortolos, Ash le habia dado un último paseo a Serena por el pueblo. Ya habia anochecido, y Ash no sabia a donde dejar a Serena para que durmiera, ya que él sabia que a su madre no le agradaria que le haga un favor después de haber desaparecido sin decir nada, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea..._

"¿Y qué tal lo pasastes Serena?"-preguntó Ash.

"Ash te soy sincera, este fue el mejor día que he tenido, gracias por todo esto"-dijo Serena alegre que le dio un abrazo a Ash.

"No te preocupes Serena, yo también lo pasé bien estando contigo"-dijo Ash correspondiéndole el abrazo. "Serena"-dijo Ash.

"Ahh, disculpa por haberte abrazado otra vez"-dijo Serena sonrojada y ocultandolo con su cabello, y separándose de Ash.

"No, no es nada de eso, es que me pregunto donde podrás dormir"-dijo Ash.

"Yo tampoco se, no quiero causarte problemas"-dijo Serena.

"Ya se, Cintia puedes quedarte con Cintia"-dijo Ash.

"Pero Ash no quiero hacerle problemas tambien a Cintia"-insistió Serena.

"Serena, Cintia a sido como una segunda madre para mí, no te preocupes"-dijo Ash.

_Pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba a Serena, lo que le preocupaba era separarse de Ash, con él siempre se sentia segura, pero ella sabia que si se seguia comportando así, le iba a ser insoportable a Ash, o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba..._

"OK Ash"-dijo Serena, y ella y Ash se fueron donde Cintia.

_Ya en la casa de Cintia, Ash le habia hablado a Cintia sobre Serena, y ella aceptó. Era hora de despedirse para Serena de Ash, aún se sentía insegura, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba ella después lo que le iba a pasar..._

"Bueno Serena, es hora que duermas"-dijo Ash.

"OK Ash"-dijo Serena con un tono nervioso.

"Serena, no te preocupes solo es un día, mañana volveremos a ir a otra parte, te divertirás"-dijo Ash.

"Esta bien Ash, gracias"-dijo Serena.

_Y justo Ash se iba a retirar, él vuelve donde Serena y le da un beso en la mejilla y se va. Esto ocasionó que Serena se lleve la mano a la mejilla que Ash besó, junto a un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas. Y sin que se diera cuenta, Cintia habia visto lo que habia pasado, ella ya estaba segura que Ash sentía lo mismo por Serena, pero él mismo no se daba cuenta de sus actos..._

_Continuará..._

_**Bueno parece que este capítulo les habra dejado con muchas dudas sobre Merlin, la promesa que hizo, sobre Serena, su trauma, y como reaccionará la reina Delia en el siguiente capítulo. Además, me he enterado que el festival de la luna fue el 8 de setiembre, enserio, lo lamento, yo crei que era el 15, lo voy a avanzar lo más pronto posible, enserio que me siento avergonzado. Los vere pronto, ya me estoy recuperando.**_

_**Mysterious Fan Writer**_


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Nota: No soy dueño de Pokemon.**_

_**Se que me he estado demorando mucho, lo lamento es que el maldito colegio me está atormentando. Por lo menos estoy dando un gran avance con esta historia que esta quedando bien. Sin más que decir aquí esta el siguiente.**_

_Capítulo V: Muchas teorías_

_Era un nuevo día en Kanto, ya era la mañana, aunque con un tono diferente que antes. Ash y Serena estaban paseando por el bosque cuando de repente algo se empezó a mover por los arbustos, cosa que hizo asustar a Serena, que hizo quese fuera a los brazos protectores de Ash. Del arbusto apareció un Poliwag, que se fue rebatando de Ash y Serena..._

"Disculpa Ash"-dijo Serena con algo de vergüenza

"No ya estoy cansado de esto, siempre te comportas de una manera bastante cobarde"-dijo Ash con un tono molesto que empezaba a enfurecerse.

"Ash... tratare de ser más valiente"-dijo Serena sorprendida por lo que le dijo Ash. "Nunca creí que me llamaría así"-pensó ella.

"No ya no más con esto, como puedes asustarte por cualquier persona, pokemon que te encuentres en el camino"-dijo con un tono mucho más molesto Ash.

"Pero Ash..."-dijo Serena con un tono más tímido, pero es interrumpida por Ash.

"Ya no más, nunca debí haber gastado mi tiempo y mi dinero en tí ayer, todo fue un desperdicio"-dijo furioso Ash.

"Pero..."-dijo Serena muy débil, pero es interumpida denuevo

"Debí haberte dejado en el bosque para que te violara Daz"-dijo Ash en llamas.

"Ash..."-dijo Serena entrando en llanto.

"Y si no estas convencida pues déjame demostrartelo"-dijo Ash quien saco de su bolsillo los dibujos que habia hecho Tracey y lo empezó a picar en miles de pedazos en frente de Serena. Adios Serena, vete a otra parte que no sea mi vida"-dijo Ash marchandose de Serena sin antes darle una bofetada que la dejo en el suelo.

_Ash se habia marchado, Serena estaba llorando sin control, él chico que una vez lo habia salvado, la odiaba tanto que se arrepentia haberla conocido, ella ya no tenia intenciones de vivir. De repente las sombras que la rodeaban, empezaron a rodearla, y entonces, una figura familiar se le acercó..._

"Vaya, vaya pero miren quien esta aquí"-dijo la voz de un hombre conocido para Serena.

"D...a..z"-dijo Serena con una voz débil y aún llorando.

"Te dije que a ni una persona de estas regiones le agradabas, porque crees que tus padres te vendieron a mí"-dijo Daz.

"..."-dijo Serena en llanto y decepción.

"Y ahora estas a punto de morir, pero no sere yo quien te quitara la vida, seras tu misma. Asi que antes de morir, voy a violarte"-dijo Daz empezando a quitarle la ropa a Serena.

"No...por...favor...ayuda"-dijo Serena por cada palabra más débil y llorando.

"Sufre. Sufre"-dijo Daz moviéndose.

"Ash..."-fue lo último que dijo Serena en llanto por el sufriento emocional y por lo que le estaba pasando.

_Todo el escenario se llenó de sombras, y desapareció..._

_La escena es nueva, ya no es el bosque, es una habitación en la cual estaba una joven de pelo miel despertando con un grito de terror, esa joven acababa de tener una pesadilla, y esa joven se llamaba Serena. Así es todo lo que habia pasado al principio fue una pesadilla que habia tenido Serena. Por suerte para ella fue solo un sueño; entonces una mujer rubia entró a la habitación de Serena para ver que le pasaba..._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH"-gritó Serena asustada.

"¿Serena que pasa, estas bien?"-preguntó Cintia preocupada por ella.

_Serena estaba viendo el espacio para asegurarse que todo era un sueño, ella aliviada suspira y se pone a llorar..._

"Ash..."-dijo Serena llorando.

"¿Serena, que pasa, que tiene que ver todo esto Ash?"-dijo Serena.

"Ash, no me dejes por favor"-dijo Serena aún llorando.

"Serena responde"-dijo Cintia moviendo a Serena de su trance.

"Es que tuve una pesadilla, Ash me llevaba a un bosque, en donde él me insultaba, me golpeaba y me dejaba. Luego de eso un hombre que me trató como una esclava, y me empezó a violar"-dijo Serena asustada sin que sus lágrimas pararan de caer.

"Serena yo conozco a Ash y él nunca le haría algo así a alguien"-dijo Cintia.

"Es que, cada vez que tengo esta clase de pesadilla, siempre terminan haciéndose realidad, tuve sueños en que mis padres me dejaban, y se hicieron realidad"-dijo Serena.

"Serena te puedo asegurar que tú eres muy importante para Ash, él jamás te haría esto, me oistes nunca"-dijo Cintia.

"Tengo miedo"-dijo Serena.

"Vamos, estoy segura que Ash no te va a llevar a un lugar como el bosque, tal vez te lleve a visitar otra vez la villa, o no se, todo va a estar bien"-dijo Cintia.

"Gracias Cintia"-dijo Serena más calmada. "¿Podría confiarte un secreto"?-preguntó ella algo sonrojada.

"Tiene que ver con Ash"-dijo Cintia con una sonrisa pícara.

"Sí..."-dijo Serena comenzando a sonrojarse.

"Y tiene que ver con el tema del amor"-dijo Cintia con una sonrisa completa.

"Uhhhhh"-dijo Serena roja.

"Estas enamorada de Ash. ¿Ohh me equivocó?"-preguntó Cintia.

"¿Cómo lo supistes?"-preguntó Serena completamente roja.

"Serena, empezé a sospecharlo desde que Ash te dijo: Te ves...hermosa, luego de ese cumplido te sonrojastes; y ayer ví que Ash antes de irse te dio un beso en la mejilla, cosa que te dejo bastante roja y que luego tocastes la mejilla que los labios de Ash tocaron. Suficientes pruebas para demostrar que esta enamoradísima de Ash"-dijo Cintia.

_Serena no sabia que decir, Cintia habia descubierto su secreto y no sabia que hacer, o bien defenderse, o no negarlo..._

"Esta bien, tienes razón estoy enamorada de Ash, desde que él me salvó es cuando mi amor por él empezó, y lo que me pasó ayer con él lo fortaleció"-dijo Serena sonrojada.

"Ya veo"-dijo Cintia.

_De repente, alguien toca la puerta..._

"Quédate aquí, voy a ver quien es"-dijo Cintia mientras se va a antender la puerta.

"OK"-dijo Serena.

_En la entrada..._

"Ash, que gusto que estes aquí, déjame ver, buscas a Serena"-dijo Cintia.

"Uhmm sí, quiero llevarla a pasear"-dijo Ash con un tono serio.

"Ohhh, OK déjame avisarle"-dijo Cintia.

_En el cuarto de Serena, ella ya estaba cambiada..._

"Serena es Ash, él quiere llevarte a pasear"-dijo Cintia.

"¿Acaso te dijo a que lugar?"-preguntó Serena asustada.

"No, no me dijo, pero bueno que esperas en ir con él, esta es otra oportunidad más para mejorar tu relación con Ash"-dijo Cintia.

"OK"-dijo Serena saliendo de su cuarto.

_Ya afuera de la casa de Cintia, Ash llevó a Serena hacia el lugar que ambos iban a visitar..._

"¿Y Ash, qué lugar vamos a ir a visitar?"-preguntó Serena.

"El bosque"-dijo Ash.

"Bos...que..."-dijo Serena aterrada.

"Sí, ¿estás bien te noto algo extraña?"-preguntó Ash.

"Es..toy..bien Ash, solo es que tengo algo de frío"-dijo Serena tratando de fingir su temor. "Por favor Arceus que la pesadilla que tuve no se vuelva realidad"-oró mentalmente Serena.

"Pues déjame ayudarte"-dijo Ash mientras se sacaba su capa (_A/N: La ropa que usa Ash en esta historia es la de Sir Aaron_) y la pone alrededor de Serena para protegerla. "¿Cómo te sientes?"-preguntó Ash.

"Me..jor"-dijo Serena sonrojada por el acto que hizo Ash.

"No tienes que sonrojarte para calentarte Serena"-dijo Ash con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Se nota mucho"-dijo Serena algo avergonzada.

"Sí bastante"-dijo Ash, cosa que hizo sonrojar mucho más a Serena.

_Luego de un rato de andar caminando, Ash y Serena finalmente llegaron al bosque. Todo iba bien hasta que de repente algo se empezó a mover entre unos arbustos, y entonces salió un Poliwag que pasó por los jóvenes y se fue saltando. La sorpresiva aparición de ese pokemon hizo que Serena se asustara y se fuera directamente a los brazos protectores de Ash, entonces Serena recordó su pesadilla, todo estaba pasando exactamente igual que a lo que había imaginada, ella no sabia que hacer más lo que siempre sabía hacer..._

"¡Por favor Ash, no me dejes prometo ser más fuerte y menos cobarde lo juro pero por favor no me dejes!"-dijo desesperadamente Serena mientras empezaba a llorar.

"¿Serena, pero que te pasa?"-dijo Ash aún sosteniendo a Serena entre sus brazos.

"Por favor te lo ruego, no me abandones, si te pierdo ya no tengo porque vivir, tu eres como mi familia"-dijo Serena con una voz cada vez más débil por cada palabra.

"Serena por favor explícame lo que te está pasando"-dijo Ash.

"Tuve hoy una pesadilla, todo pasaba exactamente lo mismo, tu tono de voz era serio, nos ibamos de paseo en un bosque, aparecía exactamente un Poliwag entre unos arbustos y me asustaba y yo me protegia en tus brazos"-dijo Serena aún llorando y cada vez más débil.

"¿Serena, y luego que pasaba?"-preguntó Ash.

"Tu dijistes que te arrepentías haber gastado tu dinero y tiempo en mi, te arrepentías de haberme conocido, y dijistes que preferirías haberme dejado que sea violada por Ash; luego de eso tu rompistes nuestros dibujos, me golpeabas y me abandonabas dicen como última frase: Adios Serena, vete a otra parte que no sea mi vida"-dijo Serena aún en lágrimas.

"Serena no se de donde sacastes eso pero quiero aclarar unas cosas, la razón por la cual tenía un tono serio era porque mi madre me empezó a molestar con que por qué me habia demorado tanto en salir, por qué era tan ignorante, etc; es que ella completamente me harta de como es su forma de ser, esto me dejo con algo de rencor. Lamento haber llevado mi rencor a nuestro paseo, enserio que lo lamento, y como consecuencia de mi ira te dañe a tí. Yo nunca por Arceus te abandonaré"-dijo Ash abrazando a Serena y dandole un beso en la mejilla a Serena para tranquilizarla.

"Ash..."-dijo Serena, pero de repente Ash reacciona y empuja a Serena fuera de él.

_La razón por la que Ash empujó a Serena es que él oyó el sonido de un tronco acercándose donde él y Serena estaban, por unos cuanto segundos el tronco hubiera lastimado a Serena (era una trampa, un tronco colgante), pero esa no era la única trampa, cuando Ash empuja a Serena ella cae en una red colgante. Y de la nada, una silueta familiar aparece..._

"SERENA"-gritó Ash al verla atratapa en una red colgante.

"ASH"-gritó Serena preocupada.

"Vaya, vaya pero miren a quién atrape"-dijo la voz de un hombre familiar a Serena.

"Daz"-dijo Serena preocupada-

"Daz suéltala ahora o te juro que..."-dijo Ash con un tono molesto, pero es interumpido por Daz.

"Pero nada, ahora escuchame bien si es que no quieres que tu amiga muera quemada viva"-dijo Daz revelando detrás de su brazo una antorcha.

"¿CÓMO?"-preguntó sorprendido Ash.

"Esta red esta cubierta de grasa de Tepig, esto hara que la mínima chispa calcine la red por completo incluyendo a la persona que está adentro. En este caso Serena"-dijo Daz con una risa malévola.

"Ash ayuda"-dijo Serena asustada, y con una voz agotadora.

"Serena"-dijo Ash preocupado por la vida de Serena.

"Asi que o bien me das el Alma de Oro, o Serena muere"-advirtió Daz.

"¿El Alma de Oro, que es eso?"-preguntó Ash.

"Nada de juegitos, o me lo das, o Serena es calcinada viva.

"Te estoy siendo sincero, no se de que me hablas"-dijo Ash.

"Estoy perdiendo la paciencia, y cuando pierdo la paciencia, empiezo a quemar cosas"-dijo Daz empezando a acerca su antorcha a la red donde esta Serena atrapada.

"No te estoy diciendo la verdad, no se de lo que me hablas, si yo supiera que es eso, te lo hubiera dado"-dijo Ash decepcionado.

"Ash..."-dijo Serena muy débil y empezando a desmayarse.

"Muy bien eso fue todo, voy a quemar a tu amiga y no puedes hacer nada para detenerme"-dijo Daz acercando cada vez más su antorcha hacia la red.

"SERENA"-gritó Ash.

_De repente unos rayos que salieron de la nada chocaron contra Daz dejándolo caer en el suelo al igual que la antorcha. Y entonces una figura familiar a Ash y a Serena se les acerco. Era Merlín... (Cambio de narrador a protgonista: Merlín)_

"Ash ahí estas necesito hablarte e algo"-dije yo.

"No ahora Merlín debo de sacar a Serena de la red en la que ella esta atrapada"-dijo Ash cortando la red, y cuando hace eso, Serena cae, pero es atrapada en los brazos de Ash. "¿Serena, estas bien?"-preguntó Ash.

_Pero Serena no respondía, y se le notaba que estaba algo pálida..._

"¡¿Serena por favor responde?!"-insistió Ash muy preocupado.

"De eso te queria hablar ayer, y ahora hoy mi joven amigo"-dije yo.

"¿Qué le pasa, nunca antes le habia pasado esto?"-preguntó Ash muy preocupado.

"Ash debemos llevarla a mi campaña para curarla. Y tiene que ser lo más pronto posible ella puede ahorita mismo morir"-dije yo.

"OK, yo la cargo"-dijo Ash petrificado por lo que le dije, y empezó a correr llevando a Serena en sus brazos.

_Estabamos corriendo lo más pronto posible ha donde estaba mi cabaña, yo sabia que ha Serena no le quedaba mucho tiempo para poder vivir, el trauma que ella tenia podia ser mortal si ella estaba muy triste, decepcionada, asustada, esos eran los principales factores que eran mortales para ella, y yo sabia que debía decirle a Ash cuando salvaramos a Serena, espero..._

_Ya habiamos llegado, no quedaba mucho tiempo, ya andentro Ash puso a Serena sobre una mesa con delicadesa, y yo empecé buscar en mi libro de hechizos los recursos que necesitaba, por suerte ayer logré encontrar algunos, y espero que mi hechizo si funcione..._

_Ya estaba mezclando todos los ingredientes en el caldero, ya tenia todo listo solo necesitaba mi vara para hacer el hechizo, pero sinceramente sentía que misteriosamente faltaba una parte, aún así decidí tratar el hechizo..._

"¿Merlín dime que tienes el hechizo?"-preguntó Ash.

"Sí lo tengo. Ahora déjame intentarlo"-dijo Merlín.

_Y pronunciando el nombre del hechizo,la poción empezó a tornarse en una forma gaseosa y luego en un instante su unió al cuerpo de Serena..._

"¿Funcionó?"-preguntó Ash.

"No"-dije yo decpecionado.

"¿Cómo que no funcionó, todos tus hechizos siempre funcionan?"-preguntó Ash preocupado por el estado de Serena.

"No se por que no funciona, he seguido todo el hechizo al pie de la letra"-dije yo revisando mi libro de hechizos para encontrar otro hechizo que funcione.

"Serena..."-dijo Ash mientras le agarraba la mano.

"No no puede ser"-dije yo mientras chocaba mi cara contra la pared en decepción. "Perdoname, prometí que la iba a proteger, pero los he decepcionado"-dije yo chocando mi mano contra la pared llena de ira.

_Pero entonces cayó de un estante de arriba una hoja de papel, cuando la revisé decidí coger mi varita y empezar con el hechizo que estaba en la hoja..._

"Recuperatione animae"-dije yo.

_Y con esto un aura azul que rodeaba mi cuerpo fue transferido hacia Serena, dejándola fuera de peligro..._

"Ella...estara...bien..."-dije yo con una voz ronca, y de la nada caí en el suelo.

"¿Merlín pero que te pasa?"-preguntó Ash.

"El hechizo... consistia en d...ar parte de mi... alma para salvar... la de Ser...ena"-dije yo cada vez más débil.

"¿Y vas a estar bien?"-preguntó Ash.

"No te preocupes por mí, ... solo necesit...o un gran descan...so, pero Serena... ella aún no... esta asalvo"-dije yo.

"¿Cómo?"-preguntó Ash.

"El hechizo solo ... la iba a dejar con vida,... pero el trauma que ella... tiene aún es muy... peligroso para poder curarlo, no... podré ayudarte, pero tu debes ...protegerla, si ella sufre, esta... triste y cosas como estas, ella volvera a estar en... grave peligro y aún no tengo el hechizo correcto para... poder salvarla, lo único que... encontré para salvar fue... esto"-dije yo mostrándole una hoja que encontré.

"¿Qué dice?"-preguntó Ash.

"Léela"-dije yo.

"La hoja dice: Lo único que el mal no puede combatir viene de unos lazos imposibles de romper"-dijo Ash. "¿Qué significa esto?"-preguntó Ash.

"No lo sé"-dije yo.

"¿Qué clase podría fabricar para esto?"-preguntó Ash.

"No se que clase de ... lazos son los que salvarian a Serena..., pero debes prometerme que... la vas a proteger. Tengo que desc...ansar cuidala"-dije yo, tratando de pararme.

"Lo haré"-dijo Ash.

"Buena suerte"-dije yo mientras me iba a descansar.

"¿Serena estás bien?"-preguntó Ash acercándose donde Serena estaba descansando.

"Ash, ¿qué pasó?"-preguntó Serena.

"Serena que bueno que estes viva"-dijo Ash que de inmediato la abrazó, cosa que hizo sonrojar mucho a Serena.

"¿Viva, qué pasó?"-preguntó Serena.

"Es una larga historia"-dijo Ash. "Pensadolo bien, mejor no le digo nada de lo que le pasó a Serena, puede que la ponga nerviosa.

"¿Cómo llegamos a la casa de Merlín, por cierto dónde esta él?"-preguntó Serena.

"Te lo cuento luego, vamos a caminar por el bosque vale"-dijo Ash.

"Vale"-dijo Serena levantándose de la mesa, e iéndose con Ash de la cabaña de Merlín.

_(Cambio de narrador a omnisciente) Mientras que en la villa, en la casa de Cintia, donde ella se encontraba esperando alguna respuesta de Brock, él de repente entra a su morada..._

"Brock que bueno que estes aquí, te tengo noticias urgentes"-dijo Cintia.

"Yo también"-dijo Brock.

"Tú primero"-dijo Cintia.

"No las damas primero"-dijo Brock.

"OK, descubrí que Serena esta enamorada de Ash"-dijo Cintia.

"Ya era bastante obvio"-dijo Brock.

"¿Y tú que ibas a decir?"-preguntó Cintia.

"Que hay un problema, y necesito tu ayuda"-dijo Brock.

"¿Es acerca de Ash y Serena?"-preguntó Cintia.

"Sí, y necesito que hagas que la reina Delia slaga de su castillo lo más pronto posible"-dijo Brock.

"¿Por qué?"-preguntó Cintia.

"Eso te lo digo luego, pero hazlo ahora, mándale una nota para decirle, no se, que has inventado una poción para hacer el cabello más bello, o algo así"-dijo Brock.

"La verdad es que sí he inventado una formula para eso"-dijo Cintia.

"Perfecto, entonces hay que empezar ya"-dijo Brock.

_Mientras que dentro del castillo, la reina Delia estaba molesta porque su hijo volvió a salir y ya era casi de noche; ella estaba cenando con las princesas quienes también estaban impacientes porque no se encontra Ash para tratar de seducirlo. Y en los pasillos el guardia, que tenía el dibujo de Ash con Serena, estaba a punto de mostrarle el dibujo a la reina, cuando de repente, los guardias que habían jurado proteger a Ash y a Serena lo interceptaron..._

"Disculpen guardias pero tengo que darle esto a la reina"-dijo el guardia.

"Los tres te pagamos por ese dibujo 30 monedas, que te parece"-dijo el guardia de Sinnoh.

"No señores, yo no acepto sobornos"-dijo el guardia con el dibujo.

"Pues ni modo"-dijo el guardia de Hoenn, quien de inmediato cogió el y se lo llevó corriendo.

"Devuélvelo"-dijo el guardia pero fue interceptado por los guardias de Sinnoh y Unova.

"Lo lamento camarada, pero debiamos de hacerlo"-dijo el de Sinnoh.

"Pues ni modo, como soy uno de los guardias más honestos, se lo dire a la reina Delia"-dijo el guardia que de inmediato se libre de los guardias de Sinnoh y Unova, y se fue corriendo hacia donde la reina Delia estaba.

"Ahh por él"-dijo el de Unova y él y el de Sinnoh se fueron corriendo tras el guardia soplón.

_Continuará..._

_**Y parece que este episodio terminó con un pronóstico de más dudas en su cabeza. Gracias por leer, los veré pronto, Mysterios Fan Writer**_


	5. Capítulo 5

_**Nota: No soy dueño de Pokemon**_

_**Disculpen por no poder publicar nada es que he estado en una zona donde habia nada de wifi y me he quedado sin poder publicar mis historias, lo lamento mucho. Sin más que decir, aqui esta otro capítulo con mucha trama yo podria decirle, ustedes júzguenlo...**_

_Capítulo V: Desvelando varias cosas_

_Hoy pudo haber acabado todo para Serena, su vida corrió peligro debido al trauma que ella tenía, pero con la ayuda de Ash y de Merlín ella estuvo fuera del peligro...Por ahora...Merlín habia puesto practicamente su vida en juego para salvar la de Serena, y lo único que puede salvar a Serena esta escrito en una hoja de papel con una frase para resolver: __Lo único que el mal no puede combatir viene de unos lazos imposibles de romper. Esto es lo único que podría curar a Serena, pero Ash ni Merlín sabían lo que quería decir la frase. Para calmar las cosas, Ash decidio guardar en secreto el trauma de Serena de ella, ya que eso la podría preocupar y poner su vida en peligro otra vez, y esta vez Merlín no podría ayudarla, asi que Ash para distraerla continuó su paseo con Serena._

_Mientras que en otra parte, en el castillo, los guardias reales (A/N: Para no complicar las cosas, les decidí poner un nombre de un personaje de Pokemon a los guardias: El de Hoenn sera Morrison, el de Sinnoh Barry, y el de Unova Cameron) que juraron ayudar al príncipe Ash con su querida amiga Serena a unirlos, y evitar que la reina Delia y también las princesas de sus respectivas regiones, se dean cuenta de la relación que llevaban Ash y Serena; habian tenido un problema con un guardia real (A/N: Este guardia sera interpretado por Buch, creo que ese era su nombre, el del Equipo Rocket, acompañante de Cassidy), quien tenía un dibujo en el que estaban Ash y Serena juntos, y él se lo iba a decir a la reina, pero Morrison logró quitárselo, y escapó de Buch que fue interceptado por Cameron y Barry. Los tres guardias pensaron que ya no habia manera en la que Buch probara lo que le dijera a la reina...O al menos eso era lo que ellos creyeron..._

_En los pasillos del castillo, el ambiente era tranquilo, parecia que nadie estaba por ahí, a excepción de Morrison, quien estaba corriendo con el dibujo de Ash y Serena, él ya estaba lejos de Buch y de sus amigos, ya parecia que nada malo iba a pasar, solo necesitaba buscar donde deshacerse del dibujo. Pero de la nada o más bien no viendo por donde corría, él se choca con la princesa May, quien estaba caminando en el pasillo donde estaba Morrison, y deja caer el dibujo._

"¡¿Pero que le pasa soldado, por qué estaba corriendo como un loco?!"-dijo molesta May, que de repente vio un papel cerca de ella (el dibujo) y decidio darle un vistazo. "¿Y qué es esto, parece un dibujo?"-preguntó ella.

"Uhhhmmmmmmmm, esto no es nada mi majestad, solo son unos garabatos"-dijo Morrison nervioso mientras le arrancaba el dibujo a May.

"Devuélveme ese dibujo soldado creo haber visto a alguien conocido en ese dibujo"-dijo May.

"Pero alteza..."-dijo Morrison, pero fue interrumpido por May.

"AHORA, O QUIERES ESTAR EN EL CALABOZO"-gritó May furiosa.

"S..í mi princesa"-dijo Morrison entregándole el dibujo.

"Mmmmm..."-penso May mietras analizaba el dibujo, y vio que era el príncipe Ash, junto a una joven a su costado (Serena). "¿Dónde y cuándo encontró esto?"-preguntó May molesta.

"Ayer mi majestad, solo estaba paseando y me encontré esto en el piso, nada más"-dijo Morrison nervioso.

"¿Y dime, qué hace el príncipe Ash junto a esta chica, y por qué él esta tan feliz con ella a su lado, y conmigo no ha estado así?"-preguntó llena de ira y celos May.

"No lo ...se mi majestad, yo solo... lo encontré y nada más... no se nada más"-dijo Morrison.

"Voy a hablarle de esto a la reina, y con mis compañeras, mientras tanto, estás advertido, trata de guardarme un secreto más, y tu cabeza rodara fuera del castillo"-le advirtió May.

"Sí mi lady"-dijo Morrison arrodillándose ante la princesa May.

_Mientras que en otro pasadizo del castillo, ahí Cameron y Barry habían logrado detener a Buch, mediante atándolo con una soga todo su cuerpo para evitar que le diga a la reina acerca del dibujo..._

"Que par de soldados son tú y tu compañero, ocultándole secretos a la reina, y atando contra la voluntad de cualquiera a uno de los suyos, traidores"-dijo Buch.

"Tú nunca lo entenderías"-dijo Barry.

"Pues sabes que no me podrás tener atado y oculto por siempre, la reina aún asi notara mi ausencia, y cuando los descubra, sus cabezas rodaran fuera del castillo"-dijo Buch.

_De repente, la puerta del pasillo se abrió, y de ella apareció Cameron..._

"¿Y la reina esta aca?"-preguntó Barry.

"No, ella salió a visitar a una amiga"-dijo Cameron.

"¿Bien, y ahora que hacemos con él?"-preguntó Barry señalando a Buch.

"Ese él tiene un nombre saben"-dijo Buch.

"Habra que llevarlo a un lugar donde nadie conozca"-dijo Cameron.

"Por mientras que se quede en la habitación tuya, y al día siguiente en la mía"-dijo Barry.

"OK"-dijo Cameron.

_Y así ambos llevaron a Buch a la habitación de Cameron..._

_Ya la noche había caído, y mientras tanto entre la entrada del bosque, y la salida de la villa, Ash y Serena se encontraban ahí dando un paseo..._

"Parece que ya esta anocheciendo, ¿Serena estas bien, te noto algo extraña?"-dijo y preguntó Ash.

"Solo tengo algo de frío"-dijo Serena temblando.

"No te preocupes, déjame ayudarte"-dijo Ash mientras se quitaba su capa y con cubría a Serenapara que no se congele. "¿Cómo te sientes?"-preguntó él.

"Mejor Ash, me siente siempre segura estando a tu lado, me siento feliz contigo siempre Ash, gracias, gracias por todo"-dijo Serena algo sonrojada.

"Y yo tambien me siento feliz estando contigo Serena"-dijo Ash algo nervioso.

"¿Será que Ash siente lo mismo que yo siento por él? Yo quisiera estar segura de decirle lo que siento por él, por eso creo que le voy a hacer una pregunta antes de decirle mis sentimientos"-pensó Serena. "¿Ash?"-preguntó ella.

"¿Sí Serena?"-preguntó Ash.

"¿Alguna vez te has enamorado de una chica?"-preguntó Serena algo nerviosa.

"No Serena"-dijo Ash.

"Ok"-dijo Serena triste.

"¿Por qué me preguntastes eso?"-preguntó Ash.

"Es que...solo tenía curiosidad"-dijo Serena. "Creo que con esto, Ash no siente lo mismo que yo siento hacia él. Creo que un chico como él jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo"-pensó muy triste ella.

"Ya veo"-dijo Ash.

"¿Ahora a dónde vamos a ir?"-preguntó Serena.

"Vamos donde esta Cintia para que duermas"-dijo Ash.

"Esta bien"-dijo Serena.

_En la casa de Cintia (aún Ash y Serena no habían llegado, pero ellos ya estaban muy cerca), Cintia estaba organizando sus cosas, cuando de repente entró por su puerta la reina Delia..._

"Delia que sorpresa tenerte por aquí"-dijo Cintia.

"Pues recibí un mensaje por parte tuya de que tenías una poción para hacer el pelo más brillante, y decidí venir"-dijo Delia.

"Pues claro, ven, ya lo he probado y funciona"-dijo Cintia.

"Esta bien"-dijo Delia, mientras seguía a Cintia.

_Devuelta con Ash y Serena, ambos ya estaban cerca de la casa de Cintia, pero Ash vio que habían guardias reales cerca de la entrada de la casa de Cintia (los guardias estaban ahí para proteger a la reina cuando ella salía de su castillo), y él sabía que si lo descubrían, ellos iban a reportarle a Delia, y él no quería que su día con Serena terminara de esta manera, asi que decidio entrar a la casa por la parte trasera..._

"Uhmm...Serena...mejor entremos por la parte trasera de la casa"-dijo Ash nervioso.

"¿Por qué si ya estamos cerca de la casa?"-preguntó Serena confundida.

"Es que...ves a esas personas cerca de la casa de Cintia"-dijo Ash señalando a los guardias.

"Sí"-dijo Serena.

"Pues, ellos son guardias que estan ahí para proteger a la reina, y no les gusta que cualquiera pase por su camino"-mintió Ash.

"Esta... bien"-dijo Serena.

"Vamos por la parte trasera"-dijo Ash agarrando la mano de Serena.

"OK"-dijo Serena siguiendo a Ash.

_En la puerta trasera de la casa de Cintia..._

"Listo aqui estaremos mejor"-dijo Ash aliviado.

"¿Ash estas bien, te he notado algo extraño?"-preguntó Serena.

"Yo extraño, no lo creo, vamos Serena entremos a la casa de Cintia"-dijo Ash.

"No me mientas Ash, la forma en la que hablastes me dice otra cosa"-dijo Serena.

"Esta bien, Serena te prometo que te lo explicare todo luego"-dijo Ash.

"Esta bien, entremos"-dijo Serena.

_Dentro de la casa de Cintia, Ash con Serena a su lado, fueron en busca de Cintia, y cuando estaban apunto de entrar a la habitación, Ash ve que su madre estaba con Cintia, y de inmediato él cierra la puerta, y se esconde en la pared con Serena. Los cuerpos de ambos estaban muy juntos, y Ash abrazaba a Serena, y su cabeza reposaba en el hombro de Ash, mientras que él le rogaba mentalmente a Arceus que su madre no le habia pillado._

"Por favor Arceus que mi madre no se halla dado cuenta de mi presencia aquí, por favor por favor"-oraba Ash mentalmente, mientras que abrazaba con mucha más fuerza a Serena con un brazo, mientras que con el otro acariciaba el cabello de Serena.

"Ash..."-dijo Serena muy sonrojada por el acto de Ash (abrazarla muy fuerte y acariciarla). "¿Estas bien?"-preguntó ella.

"Contigo siempre le estare Serena"-dijo Ash.

"Ash me dijo que él no estaba enamorado, pero lo esta haciendo es todo lo contrario, o es que estoy soñando"-pensó Serena mientras se sonrojaba más con lo que le dijo Ash.

"Que hago, si mi madre me pilla estare en problemas, tengo que irme, pero no quiero dejar a Serena, ella es muy importante para mí, espera por que pense eso, ella es solo una amiga, pero estando junto a ella, sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío, acariciar su cabello dorado (o miel) me hace sentir en el paraíso, con ella me siento como la persona más afortunada del mundo, ella es bellísima y muy tierna... Espera que acabo de pensar denuevo, porque me siento asi con ella siempre, nunca antes habia sentido algo asi por una chica ¿O es que yo me he enamorado, por primera vez? Con ella si soy feliz, ella es diferente a las princesas y a cualquier otra chica que he conocido; con ella, solo quiero sentir sus labios pegados a los míos, sus rosados y suaves labios... Pero ¿por que le dije que nunca me habia enamorado de una chica? Acaso, mi conciencia me dijo eso, aunque sintiera que le estaria dañando. No se por que me estoy sintiendo asi. Pero lo voy a descubrir; aunque lo que vaya a hacer, haga que me arrepienta"-pensó Ash un poco sonrojado. "¿Serena?"-preguntó él aún junto a ella.

"Ash..."-dijo Serena viendo a Ash directamente aún pegada a él.

"Serena... Tengo que irme, lo siento"-dijo Ash tartamudeando.

"¿Por qué tienes que irte Ash? Has estado comportandote muy extraño este día, por favor no me ocultes algo que me pueda lastimar"-dijo Serena casi llorando.

"Serena nunca te ocultaria algo que te pudiera dañar. Yo te prometí que te iba a explicar todo en otro momento, pero ahorita no se puede lo siento. Solo por favor quédate aquí"-dijo Ash soltando a Serena e iéndose de la casa de Cintia.

"Ash... Por favor no me dañes"-dijo Serena llevando una de sus mano a su pecho. "¿Por qué cerrastes la puerta tan alocadamente, me pregunto?-se preguntó a sí misma ella abriendo un poco la puerta para fijarse que o quien estaba ahí.

_Mientras tanto, Cintia estaba arreglando el cabello de Delia, ambas iniciaron una conversación, sin darse cuenta que Serena estaba viéndolas..._

"¿Y alguna novedad en el castillo?"-preguntó Delia.

"Pues ya llegaron las tres princesas de las regiones de Hoenn, Sinnoh y Unova"-dijo Delia.

"¿Y para que vinieron?"-preguntó Cintia.

"Una de ellas se va a casar con mi hijo"-dijo Delia.

_Con Serena..._

"Es Cintia, y acaso ella esta hablando con la reina"-pensó Serena.

_Con Cintia y Delia..._

"¿Y él esta de acuerdo?"-preguntó Cintia.

"Pues él al principio actuo de forma extraña, pero estoy seguro que él siente lo mismo hacia una de ellas, solo que debio de estar algo cansado o estresado o algo así. Aparte de eso, él las conocio desde que eran todos niños asi que deben de tener una fuerte amistad, y además, por que se enamoraría de otra chica, y sobretodo de una plebeya, por favor, él solo es caballero con ellas, nada más, él nunca se enamoraría de una chica pobre y que sea una plebeya"-dijo Delia.

"Sí, claro"-dijo con disgusto Cintia.

_Con Serena..._

¿Por qué la reina obligaría a su hijo a casarse con una persona que no ama, acaso ella no tiene conciencia de los sentimientos de su hijo?"-pensó Serena.

_Con Cintia y Delia..._

"¿Pero mi reina, acaso no piensa en la decisión que debe tener su hijo?"-preguntó Cintia.

"¿Por favor Cintia, crees que no conozco muy bien a mi propio hijo?-dijo Delia.

"Pues parece que sí"-dijo Cintia.

"¿Acaso tienes algo para probar que no conozco a mi hijo, y ademas no me estaras guardando algo?"-preguntó cknfundida Delia.

"Primero que nada, ¿mi reina usted aceptaría que su hijo este enamorado de una chica que sea como del pueblo?"-preguntó Cintia.

"Para nada que permitiría eso Cintia, si él se enamorará de una plebeya, lo cual es imposible, yo nunca lo permitiría, el príncipe debe casarse con una princesa y no con una chica que no tenga sangre real. Esta además en las reglas, lo olvidastes"-dijo Delia.

"Ahora lo recuerdo, por eso me sentía algo preocupada, oh no esto es malo"-pensó Cintia.

"Te noto muy extraña Cintia, además ¿por qué me hicistes esa pregunta?"-preguntó curiosa Delia.

"Es que... He tenido algo de curiosidad mi reina, nada más, bueno ya casi termino con su cabello, no se arrepentirá"-dijo Cintia.

"Esta bien"-dijo Delia.

_De repente, May entró por la puerta de la casa de Cintia, muy molesta..._

"Reina Delia debe ver esto"-dijo May.

"¿Qué sucede May, por qué estas aquí tan tarde?"-preguntó Cintia.

"Esto es importante, es sobre su hijo"-dijo Maty mostrándole el dibujo.

"¿May cuándo fue dibujada este dibujo, dónde y quién es esta joven al costado de él?"-preguntó Delia algo molesta.

"Ay no, esto es mucho más malo de lo que pensé"-pensó Cintia.

"Según al fecha, esto fue hecho ayer, el luga podría decir que es entre la salida del pueblo y la entrada del bosque, pero la chica no la conozco"-dijo May.

"Con que ayer y en el pueblo, ya veo, ahí era donde estaba mi hijo cuando dijo que solo iba a dar un simple paseo"-dijo molesta Delia.

"Yo sospecho que él a estado con esa joven todo el tiempo mi reina"-dijo May.

"Esperen, esperen no hay que levantar sospechas ni teorías tan pronto no creen, y además ¿que tiene de malo que él haya estado con una joven?"-dijo Cintia.

"Primero que nada, se nota que él esta muy contento estando a su lado, él nunca ha mostrado esta clase de sentimientos hacia mí, y a mis compañeras princesas"-dijo May.

"Y tambien Cintia debes recordar que el príncipe Ash debe casarse con una de las princesas, él no puede enamorarse de una pleyeba"-dijo con ira Delia.

_Con Serena..._

"Ash...es el príncipe..."-dijo Serena sorprendida.

_Continuará..._

_**Parece que en este episodio como dice su título se han descubierto varias cosas por parte de Ash, Serena, Delia y las princesas. Y ahora que pasará, solo faltan 5 episodios más; y aún quedan muchas más cosas que descubrir... Los veré en otro momento, gracias por leer esta historia, y mis demás.**_

_**Mysterious Fan Writer**_


End file.
